Cleanup Duty
by oNi-sAmA
Summary: this will end up to be a fairly long series of fics which describes the events taking place when each of the GW characters are assigned to cleanup duty....it may end up a crossover ^.^


Title: Cleanup Duty  
  
Author: Rokoneko (Squeak71886@hotmail.com)  
  
Date: 2002, 2 April  
  
Time: 7:09 a.m.  
  
Archive: fanfiction.net  
  
Pairings: 1+2, {3+4, 5+9, D+R}(these will be present later on)  
  
Warnings: a bit of fluff, the effects of teenage male hormones, ooc? Random pov's  
  
Notes: I got the idea for this after watching Marmalade Boy for a very long time…  
  
-word- denotes stress  
  
Cleanup Duty by Rokoneko  
  
~Monday~ (Part one)  
  
02 p.o.v.  
  
tick…tock…tick…  
  
I drummed my fingers idly on the desk, glancing at the clock. Damn…ten minutes to go. I flipped by braid behind my shoulder and looked across the room at the somber, dark-haired boy typing busily at his laptop. Why the teacher never noticed this, I could not figure out. The cute blonde guy behind me tossed my braid back over my shoulder. "You shouldn't go throwing your hair all over the place like that," he said irritably. "One of these days you're going to take my eye out with that thing." I turned around, thankful for the minor distraction. He was staring the girl to my right. I looked at her; she was fairly pretty. She had brown eyes and brown hair that she wore tied back in a pony-tail.[1] I was fairly sure I had seen the two of them together before. I turned back and scrutinized the blonde boy's face. He had just transferred here and apparently he was having trouble with the one girl who didn't seem to like him very much.  
  
"She's cute." I said. "hn…" he replied, sounding remarkably like the object of my own affection. I gave up trying to talk to him after his eyes took on a glazed look and left him to his one-sided staring match. I looked at the clock again. Three minutes, and then I would spend the rest of the afternoon with Heero. We have cleaning duty together this week. I grinned and blushed in spite of myself. I figured that I would have about an hour alone with him every day after school, and about thirty minutes before. Maybe by Friday I'll have worked up the courage to tell him how I feel…or maybe I'll just ask him  
  
to hang out or something…  
  
The bell rang, interrupting the pseudo-scenarios [2] running through my head of Heero's reactions to me telling him that I…well, no matter. I jumped out of my seat and got the logbook from the teacher. Heero was still tapping away at the keys of his computer. I walked silently up behind him. At least, -I- thought I was silent. But when I reached out to tap him on the shoulder he said, "I'm nearly done. Hang on a sec…" He resumed typing and mumbling to himself. I bend over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of lines and line of illegible computer gobbledegook before he snapped the laptop shut.  
  
"Shall we begin?" he asked, when I looked at him in surprise. He smiled slightly, sarcastically, and looked at me in what –seemed- to be a fairly inviting manner. At that point, for no apparent reason, strange thoughts began to appear in my mind. I suddenly began wondering what it was like to sleep with another man…what Heero smelled like after he showered…if the smell of sweat is an aphrodisiac…woah. Stop right there I told myself. This cant be healthy in the least. A corner of my mind hoped desperately that my body wasn't reflecting my thoughts…  
  
I walked over to the chalkboard and started to erase it. I will never make it through this week, I thought to myself.  
  
~*~  
  
01 p.o.v. ~Monday~  
  
The bell rang while I was engrossed in hacking through the school's files. There are only so many times you can do that before it becomes monotonous; I had just reached that point. I was checking through Haruna- sensei's[3] pornography billings (O.o) when I heard Duo walk up behind me and remembered we had cleanup duty together this week.  
  
"I'm nearly done, please wait a moment…". I heard him start in surprise. I typed in the command to shut down the laptop and closed the lid as he leaned over my shoulder. I stood up.  
  
"Shall we begin?" I asked, noting the small look of surprise that crossed his face. He looked quite adorable...I looked down, checking myself discreetly to ensure that his look was not because of something…*personal*. *sweatdrop* It wasn't. He awkwardly walked over to the chalkboard, picked up a rag, and began to erase it. I watched him for awhile. The muscles in his back stretched as he strained to reach the area at the top of the board; he stood on tiptoe and barely managed to brush the space clean. Suddenly, I caught myself wondering what it would be like to lay in bed with his body stretched out against mine, the warmth of him within me, what his hair smells like the morning after…whoa. I barely even know this guy. Hell, he tried to shoot me once! But unfortunately, hormones and logic don't agree well with each other. A glance down at myself proved this observation.  
  
"I'll…go get some water." I said, getting a bucket and cloth from the storage closet. I leaned against the closed door after I left the classroom and sighed. "I will never make it through this week…." I groaned to myself.  
  
~*owari part one*~  
  
hey, guys. sorry that this beginning to the fic was kinda...crappy. It will get better, i promise!!! in the meantime, please review it! it only takes a second! ~RoKoneKo  
  
NOTES:  
  
[1] Yuu & Miki from Marmalade Boy  
  
[2]uhm…you know when you're nervous about something and you play out in your mind all the bad things that could happen? That's wot I tried to say without sounding too idiotic…^.^;  
  
[3] yes, miss Haruna from Sailor Moon. 


End file.
